<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking up with you by patkinmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780640">Waking up with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patkinmon/pseuds/patkinmon'>patkinmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And in love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Sleepy Cuddles, boys being soft, no beta we die like (wo)man, this is just some cute cuddling after their first time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patkinmon/pseuds/patkinmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The first rays of sunlight made their way through his bedroom window, caressing his face to wake him from his deep slumber. Ocean blue eyes slowly opened up to take in his surrounding.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Langa didn't know when he fell asleep the night before. All he remembered was him looking at the boy sleeping next to him. Listening to his deep and even breaths, admiring him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: How Renga starts their day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waking up with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first rays of sunlight made their way through his bedroom window, caressing his face to wake him from his deep slumber. Ocean blue eyes slowly opened up to take in his surrounding. </p>
<p>Langa didn't know when he fell asleep the night before. All he remembered was him looking at the boy sleeping next to him. Listening to his deep and even breaths, admiring him.</p>
<p>He could honestly say that Reki looked beautiful under the glow of the moonlight that fell through his window, but he looked even more eternal in the sunlight. It accentuated his red hair and his bronze skin even more than the pale light from the moon.</p>
<p>A soft smile found its way to his lips, while Langa turned his head to look at the sleeping boy on his chest.<br/>
The redhead looked peaceful, like nothing in the world could disturb his sleep. </p>
<p>Langa slowly lifted his hand to caress through the red locks. Flashes from last night flickered through his head. Reki's soft moans, his flushed face and his hot skin, so close to Langa's own. It had been utterly perfect and he never wanted to forget the first night they shared together.</p>
<p>Thinking about it brought a bright flush to his cheeks through.</p>
<p>He knew from the minute he met Reki that the other was one of a kind. They had started skating together, became best friends and later, after a big fight they could resolve in the end, even lovers.</p>
<p>Their fight had been hard to stomach for Langa and he had spent days thinking how to talk to Reki again. He knew he wouldn't give up until he had Reki back. Even if it would take forever until the other could forgive him.</p>
<p>He shook his head a little to dispel the dark thought. It didn't matter anymore, they were together again, even closer than before. Even better.</p>
<p>It still surprised him, how happy the other boy made him. Langa hadn't felt this much happiness since before his father died over a year ago and he would do everything in his power to keep it.</p>
<p>A soft sigh was drawn from the body next to him, disrupting his thoughts and movements and he could see the small slit of amber eyes looking up at him.</p>
<p>
  <q>What are you thinking about?</q>
</p>
<p>It was more of a mumble than anything, but Reki sounded so cute all dazed like that. So the only logical conclusion that came to Langa's mind was to lean down a bit to bury his face in red hair, placing a soft kiss in it.</p>
<p>
  <q>Nothing important. Just how happy I am.</q>
</p>
<p>It drew a small giggle from Reki and he finally lifted his head enough to take all of Langa in. </p>
<p><q>I would say that's a very important thing and just so we are clear - I'm happy too. The happiest I've ever been.</q>, the redhead said, placing a small kiss on Langa's collarbone first and than connecting their lips into something more. A tanned hand placed itself on his chest, drawing small shapes into his skin and his own hand tightened his grip on Reki's hip.<br/>
</p>
<p>For a moment the whole world stopped for them.</p>
<p>If they could stay in their little bubble forever, Langa would die with no regrets.</p>
<p>This was what true contentment must feel like, at least that was how Langa always imagined it and he hoped that he would get many more mornings like this one, waking up with Reki by his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this little thing came to my mind right before I went to sleep last night and since Renga lives rent free in my brain, I had to write it down.<br/>I really think the boys deserve to be soft with eachother after episode 7 and 8 and here we are.<br/>I hope you enjoyed the fic.<br/>Also English isn't my first language so please don't bite my head of if you find any mistakes.<br/>Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated.<br/>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>